Being Forgotten
by Hop Scotch And Bananas
Summary: Dean forgets to pick Sam up from school, now Sam has to walk through the scortching summer heat. Read to see what happens!


**I do not own supernatural.**

**Sam is 14**

**Dean is 18**

Sam sat in his last class tapping his finger impatiently. He has been listening to his teacher talk about the same concept for 40 minutes. Each class was roughly an hour, and now he only had 8 minutes left.

He hated this algebra class, so much. And it wasn't the math, it was the teacher. Mr. Paul was so boring. Now be can no longer judge Dean for falling asleep in class, this is boring. Mr. Paul was quite fat, the beer belly type. He was slow and could talk about the same thing all day. Like right now, he was ranting on about how math is so useful in every job we could be considering.

One of my classmates, Amy, came back at that, apparently she wanted to become a stripper. That strikes another 10 minutes of talking about how much money they needed to think about and how light you have to be to use the pole. If Dean was here, this would have ruined strip clubs for him. Dean had dropped out of school last year, and their dad didn't even care. If anything he liked it. John liked having someone to help him 24/7, and sometimes that left Sam all alone. But back to the school topic, he kept thinking about everyone else.

He's surprised anyone is actually passing this class considering they are never able to get work done in here.

But having Mr. Paul as a teacher made it easier. Dean could even pass, Mr. Paul will just give you a C, at least, and keeps going. He's lazy, he just doesn't want to deal with anyone becoming behind because that's more work for him.

At least today he can look forward to going to the arcade with Dean. They have both been saving up money to go, and today they finally will. If only this class would end.

A few seconds later the bell rang and everyone got up, ignoring Mr. Paul's reminders for the homework he'll never grade.

Sam weaved his way through the crowd of other high schoolers and made his way to his locker. Upon opening, he quickly piled his stuff in and hurried outside with his backpack on his shoulder. Most people had already gotten on the bus, or have been picked up.

Sam squinted against the bright sun and looked for the impala. He searched and searched, but it was no where to be seen.

_Maybe he forgot? No he couldn't have, they've been waiting for this forever._

Sam waited for 5 minutes, and still no sign of Dean's precious car. Eventually the 5 minutes turned into 10, then 20, and now 26 minutes later, he finally realized Dean wasn't coming. He started to worry.

_Dean wouldn't just forget me, something has to be wrong._

Sam stood up from his shaded spot under a tree, and started to walk to their motel room.

_Something has to be up, I have to get back fast!_

He started to jog in the direction of their motel. He didn't make it very far before he was breathing heavy. It was easily 90 degrees, it was humid, there was no clouds to be seen, everything was at an incline, and the motel is at least 6 miles away.

He's pretty fit, but when the sun is beating down on you and you are getting over heated it's hard to jog uphill and stay at a constant speed. He decided to walk instead. Sweat was already pouring down his face.

_How could he not be here, I have to get back. But I'm just so tired. Suck it up Sam, Dean might need you._

Started to jog in attempt to get back faster, he jogged for about 6 whole minutes before the strain of the heat brought him to his knees. The sun was getting impossibly hotter.

He felt his knees scrape on the hot tar of the road. He got up quickly after feeling the tar start to burn his skin. His throat was so dry, he'd do anything for water right now. He looked down at his knees. His jeans were ripped, and blood was showing through. His knees started to shake, but he forced them to keep going. He was over halfway there, but he didn't think he could make it. Living in the south sucked.

His head started to throb, and he soon realized that he stopped sweating. He haden't even had water today, he only had a school juice and that was it. He felt like he was getting dehydrated. Slowly, he walked farther and farther, almost forgetting where he was even going. His mind was getting fuzzy, but the moment he sat the motel sign, and the impala parked he ran to the door.

It was unlocked and he barged in. He forgot the whole reason he was walking "home" and went straight to the kitchenette area and got a glass of the tap water. He sucked it down and got even more. He was shaking, but he wasn't even cold. His body felt ever so heavy and his head was spinning.

Sam felt something twinge in his stomach, the water was trying to make its way back up. Sam covered him mouth with his hand and leaned over the sink. He tried, he tried so hard but the water spewed from his mouth and ended up down the drain. Sam rinsed his mouth out and lean more against the sink.

Sam started to hear something through the haze he was in. It sounded like someone was walking towards their small kitchen area from the bathroom. Soon Dean appeared, no so steady on his feet either.

He burped and sluggishly looked up to Sam.

" Hheeeuuyy sssammy," he slurred.

Sam quintet at him.

" Are you drunk," he gasped.

" Wooaah dude, you sshhouldaa seeen her on-on that pole-man she waaa good, n bed tooo," Dean smiled happily to himself and plumped down in a dining room chair. He was acting like a six year old.

So this was why Dean forgot to pick him up. He was drunk and out at the club. He probably forgot about their arcade trip, and just forgot about him.

" You were supposed to pick me up and go to the arcade," Sam gasped, feeling a tear try to break through. The lack of water in his body was making it hard.

" Ooooh, Sam, oh yeeeaah, um I think I forgot, soooo sorry bro," Dean smiled while standing up. He stumbled towards Sam and opend his arms." I'm sooryyy litttle bro, c'mere, gimme a hu-g," He hiccuped.

Sam scrunched up his face. He didn't want to hug his drunk, mean, and inconsiderate brother. He didn't wake up drunk, he knew today was school, It was only Wednesday. He knew John wouldn't be here, he knew that today was his and Sam's day to be kids. They have been looking forward to this for months. Dean knew what would happen if he went and got drunk. He just didn't care.

" N-no stay away Dean," Sam said holding his arms out to keep Dean away.

" C'mon Sammyyy," Dean wined swiping Sam's tired arms away. Being so weak, Sam couldn't fight much. Dean scared him when he got drunk. Sam didn't know what it was, he just hates it.

" Dean no!"

" Sammmy, c'mon you looove me, I'm ur brother damn it!"

" Dean! Knock it off," John said while busting into the kitchen area. He pushed Dean and Sam apart.

John scrunched his nose against the smell of alcohol radiating off of Dean.

" Are you drunk!?"

" Yeeaah, So?"

" So, you were supposed to pick up your brother from school!" John bellowed angrily.

" Yeah, an I saaaid s-rry," Dean rolled his eyes.

" Go to your bed, you need to sleep this off before we can talk, then we'll be having a chat about consequences," John ordered and pointed towards the beds.

" Whatever," Dean chuckled and stammered toward the beds. Sam wasn't even sure if Dean had enough brain power to get there, but soon they heard the bed squeek.

" Sam you okay?" John sighed with frustration. He hadent gotten a good look at Sam yet.

His skin was red, but dry. His knees and arms were shaking, and the smell of vomit was still in the air. It looked like he has a heat stroke.

" I-I had to w-walk home, and it was so hhhot." Sam said.

" Jesus kid, you have heat stroke, we had to bring your temperature down." John said shocked for a moment. He picked up Sam and speed walked to the bathroom. He ran the tub with cold water, and took off all of Sam's clothes. He took to notice the scrapes on Sam's knees.

When he tried to lift his son in, Sam held onto his shirt.

" Sam, we have to cool you down," John said getting impatient.

" Nooo. Staaay," Sam wined. John wasn't used to his youngest wanting him close. He'd rather usually be with Dean. He wasn't about to let the moment go.

" Screw it," John said while prying his shoes off and stepping into the tub fully clothed. He layed Sam in his lap, and stayed in the tub with him. Upon entering, Sam hissed and struggled against John's arms.

" Shh shh shh, Sammy, calm down. We have to cool you down bud," John soothed while wiping water on Sam's face. Sam couldn't help but to breath out. It felt good after the initial hit of the cold water.

John could feel the heat radiating off of his child. He was so mad at Dean for "forgetting" to pick Sam up. He was disappointed. Dean knew better, but he didn't act upon his thoughts properly. Once he was sober, they were gonna have a long talk. Dean left Sam to walk home on the extreme rising heat. John himself came home because he couldn't hunt when the day was so hot.

After he refilled the bath with cold water several times, he felt Sam's body temperature go down a significant amount. He left Sam's sleeping form in the cool water while he changed and got Sam some clothes.

Once back in the bathroom he got Sam out of the tub, and but him in boxers and a tank top. Sam barely stirred in his sleep the whole time. This really concerned John, but he had to hurry and farther cool down Sam.

He picked up his sleeping son and layed him down his own bed, feeling that he shouldn't put Sam next to Dean right now. Dean himself was passed out.

John ran out of the door and bought several bags of ice from the motel office. He quickly bagged the ice up, and put it on Sam. He put it in Sam's arm pits, neck, stomach, groin, and legs. Sammy started to shift, but still didn't wake. John took the sheet and covered Sam. He also made sure the air conditioner was on the coolest setting, and now all he could do was wait.

At about 10 at night Sam woke a little.

John grabbed a cup of water and brought it to his sons lips.

" Sam, you need to drink something." John said softly while tipping the cup on Sam's lips. His face scrunched but he took the water. Sam slowly drank the water until the whole cup was gone. As if that took all his energy, he fell back asleep.

Now at 3 in the morning was Dean's turn to wake up. John put a cup of water on the night stand for him, and sat back down with Sam.

Dean groaned but grabbed for the water.

" So, are we gonna talk about this," John started.

" 'bout what?" Dean yawned. Not remembering almost anything.

" About how you went to a club and got wasted instead of picking up your brother from school. He got a heat stroke after walking for over an hour in the heat." John snapped.

" Oh shit, omg I'm soo sorry," Dean said suddenly standing up completely sober.

" Dad I'm so sorry. I was just gonna go to get some extra money, but I had one drink! Just one drink and I forgot that I had to get Sam. And oh god! We were supposed to go the arcade today. Dad I'm so sorry!" Dean sobbed as tears came down his face. He could only imagine Sam sitting by himself at the school soon realizing that his brother wasn't coming. Then he probably got worried and tried to walk through the scortching heat. He was such an idiot!

John was surprised to see Dean lose it. He really haden't meant to forget. Dean went over to the side of the bed to see Sam.

Once he saw his little brother he gasped.

" Sammy,"

Sam was covered in bags of ice, and his skin was still warm to the touch. His whole face was sun burnt, and he was sound asleep.

" Dad I'm soo sorry," Dean continued

to sob. But looking up at him.

" Dean, he'll be fine. We can speak about his later if you'd like," John tried to sympathize.

" I'm so sorry," Dean cried while holding onto Sam's hand.

John scooted closer to Sam, and made room for Dean In the bed.

At first Dean just looked, a little confused. But then took the offer. He climbed in and got close to John's side. Maybe he was still a little drunk.

John layed there wrapped up in both of his sons. He told himself that he'd keep an eye on them more. Dean is just now an adult, he never really got to be a kid. He is piling all these responsibilities on his young son, and he can't blame him for forgetting. And Sam. His little Sammy wanted a normal life, he can't blame him for that either. He is now gonna try harder, he has to. He's gonna finally be a dad.

**Hope any mistakes weren't too bad. Also hope you liked it, PLEASE**** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. It only takes a minute and it really helps.**


End file.
